


Spideynova Coffee Shop Oneshots

by JesstheLes



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man
Genre: Coffee Shop AUs, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesstheLes/pseuds/JesstheLes
Summary: Tumblr coffee-shop AUs filled with our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and Buckethead.
Relationships: Danny Rand/Luke Cage, Iron Fist/ Powerman, Nova/Spider-Man, PowerFist, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker, Spideynova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I write a bad pick up line on your cup every time I’m your barista (Peter as barista)

_Are you the sun? Because you’re hot!_

Sam face palmed at the ridiculous pick up line on his cup. It was Monday morning, and he had just picked up his daily coffee from the shop a block away from the restaurant he worked at. Every time he had the cute barista, John (Sam was going off name tag, he wasn’t brave enough to go up there and actually talk to him), the guy put a cheesy pick up line on his cup. 

Today was the day Sam was going to talk to him. He walked up to the counter John was wiping down, watching the guy’s biceps strain slightly in the T-shirt and blushing a little. 

“John, is it?” Sam acted as it his voice didn’t squeak in the beginning of that sentence. 

“What?” John looked down at his name tag. “Oh! Oh yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. 

“We all kinda just pick a random name tag from the pile daily. Management doesn't seem to have time to buy us ones that match our actual names.” The guy chuckled. 

“My names Peter, actually,” He looked much more like a Peter. “That’s Ava over there. She purposely picks out the manliest name she can find to screw with people.” Peter pointed over a girl mixing a drink very intensely. Her name tag today read Titus. Sam laughed. 

“I know your name, although you look more like a Sunshine than a Sam.” Peter winked. 

Sam opened his mouth to chastise Pete on the awful pick up lines but was interrupted by a loud yell. 

“Wooh! Go Pete! Took you long enough to actually talk to the guy.” A man with a name tag labeled Luke walked out of the break room. 

“Luke is one of the lucky few to find a name tag that’s actually his name,” Peter threw his rag over his shoulder. “Shut up man, I’ve been writing on his cup for a long time.” Peter thwacked Luke with the rag. 

“Ow! That hurt, man.” Apparently he wasn’t as tough as he looked. 

“Play nice, boys,” Ava spoke up. 

“Listen to the Tiger. Kindness is a virtue many no longer have.” Sam was startled by a voice coming from below the counter. He leaned over to peek and was met with a man with shoulder length hair sitting on the floor praying. Or meditating? Sam wasn’t too versed on this kind of stuff. 

“That’s Danny. He meditates,” Ah. “And sounds like a fortune cookie 90% of the time.”

“Tiger?” Sam cocked his head, still leant over the counter. 

“Yeah. We call Ava Tiger because she’s got crazy fast reflexes.” To demonstrate, Peter threw a mug at Ava, who immediately caught it without even blinking an eye. 

“We call Danny Ironfist because he’s strong like iron and knows all sorts of crazy karate stuff. And he packs a mean punch,” Luke speaks up from pouring an old lady some more coffee in the corner. “He’s also a pretty cool boyfriend.” Luke winked and walked back behind the counter to plant a kiss on top of Danny’s head. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Every damn day. Just rub it in our faces, why don’t you.”

“We call Pete Spider 'cuz every time we find one of those creepy crawlers he saves them and puts them outside. He tried to make the point that he’s strong and spiders are strong but it never caught on. Which really sucks for Power, here, the big scaredy cat,” Ava said, pouring the mixed frap into a plastic cup and handing it to a girl in a hoodie waiting at the counter. 

“They call me Power. I’ve never actually gotten an explanation, every time they just say ‘look at you!’ It’s kind of exhausting.” 

“It’s alright, big guy.” Peter pats Luke on the back. 

“Hey, Sam? Aren’t you going to be late for work?” Peter raised an eyebrow. 

“Shit, you’re right!” Sam hoisted his back pack farther up onto his back and turned to leave. 

“Hey, wait up, Sunshine!” Peter jogged up to Sam, who was already at the door. 

“Take this.” Peter slipped a napkin into Sam’s hand and jogged back to the counter to help a customer. _Damn that guy’s got an ass._

Sam looked down at the napkin and smiled. 

_Hey sunshine :) call me_

_I’m no photographer, but I can picture you and I together._


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re the customer and you get back at me for all the times I’ve spelt your name wrong by mispronouncing my name in increasingly horrible ways. (Peter as barista)

Day 1

“Hey, Pater? Can I get a caramel frap to go, please?” Sam said, remembering yesterday morning when he read his cup to see it was addressed to ‘Som’. 

“Pater? Really? Low blow, Sim. Low blow,” Peter smirked, handing Sam the coffee. 

Sam didn’t look at the cup until he was in his car. 

_ Sand, _ the cup said.

Day 2

“You’re kidding. Sand?” Sam glared at the barista. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Shamwow.” Peter smiles innocently. 

“Yeah, okay, Petwa. That’s fine.” Sam took the frap that was already laying out on the counter for him, and put a couple bucks into the tip jay before heading out to his car. 

_ Sosh,  _ the cup yelled at him. 

Day 3 

“Ayyy, Penis! My man!” Sam burst through the doors of the little coffee shop, the little bell knocked so hard it didn’t even make a noise. 

“Penis, I would like my daily caramel frappuccino, please,” Sam paused, and decided to add one more. “Penis.”

“Here you go!” Sam looked at the cup before leaving this time. 

_ Samamamandickmamajfi,  _ the cup screamed. 

“That’s not even English! You just keyboard smashed with a pen! And snuck ‘dick’ in there somewhere!” Sam threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. 

“Is that not how you spell Sam? I’m so sorry, that’s my bad. I’ll try harder next time.” Peter smirked. 

Day 4

“Alright, Peter. Not in the mood today. It’s been the hardest day so far, and it’s only nine in the morning. Even though calling you Penis one more time is really tempting.” Sam slumped over the counter. Peter snorted, pausing with the pen in the air and coffee in hand. 

He scribbled on the cup and handed it over to Sam. 

_ Dinner @ 7?  _ The cup asked. 

Sam blushed and looked up at a nervous Peter. 

“I’ll meet you here at 6:40, Penis.”  



	4. Maturity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re really short and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make faces while you drink it and you never finish the whole thing. Are you trying to look mature or something? (Peter as barista)

“I’ll take a black,” Sam said to the tall guy behind the counter. “Coffee! A black coffee, I mean. Obviously.”

“Uhm. Okay? It’ll be a few minutes. Are you sure you don’t want any cream or sugar or anything?” Peter looked at the teen in front of him skeptically. 

“Mmhmm. Just plain old black coffee. I’ll take it for here.”

Sam took the coffee and sat at a table, on his phone. Every few minutes he would take a sip of the drink, make a face, and set it back down. He ended up throwing it away before finishing. 

This same thing happened for a few days before Pete finally went over and talked to Sam. 

“You obviously don’t like black coffee. Why are you drinking it?”

“What? Of course I like it. I wouldn’t order it if I didn’t like it.” Sam played with his fingers as he talked. 

“Alright, if you’re sure. I think the shortness adds to how hot you already are, by the way.” Peter winked. 

The next day, Sam ordered a passion fruit smoothie, and sat at the counter talking to Pete until his shift ended.

And maybe a little bit after that.


	5. Caffeine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I be concerned about how much caffeine you’re taking in? (Sam as barista)

The cafe Sam worked at was a natural college student magnet; the soft environment was perfect for studying, the coffee was constant, and the shop was open 24/7. 

There would always be one guy there, no matter the time of day. He would be sitting at the same table, surrounded by books. The light of his laptop was the only way you would be able to see him, cocooned in blankets and earbuds firmly in his ears, finger tapping away on the keyboard. 

He had to go home at some point, because the books would change. One moment they would be all about human biology, and the next it’s art history. 

Without fail, he would have a cup of steaming black coffee in his hand.

Five shots of espresso, mixed with the strongest coffee they had. This guy should have caffeine poisoning. 

Sam himself wasn’t a big fan of coffee, even though he worked in a coffee shop. He was a tea person, and usually had to work the night shift. 

When it was quiet, he would sit back with Peter, sipping on tea and quietly chatting with him. As it turned out, Peter took online classes and found the coffee shop the calmest place to do so. He has a rowdy roommate, so he spends pretty much all of his time away from the house. 

Soon enough, both Peter and Sam looked forward to night time, when they would share a blanket cocoon and tease each other. It became their favorite part of the day. 

Peter was chatting about a corpse he got to dissect for class one time that died by strangulation without the hyoid broken. He was very excited about it. Sam watched Peter’s smile and gestures with a dazed look before grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. Peter was startled before kissing him back. 

“Now, I can’t have you die from caffeine overdose. Tone it down, or you won’t be getting any more kisses.” Sam crosses his arms under the cocoon. 

The cafe Sam worked at was a natural college student magnet; the soft environment was perfect for studying, the coffee was constant, and the shop was open 24/7. 

There would always be two guys there, mostly together at night. They would be sitting at the same table, surrounded by books. The light of the laptop was the only way you would be able to see them, cocooned in blankets and talking animatedly to each other, hands clasped together on top of the table. 

Without fail, they would have cups of steaming green tea in hand. 


End file.
